Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for photographing images for image composition.
Description of the Related Art
A video processing technology and a video processing apparatus have been advanced, and composition of a video with a video has become common. Various types of imaging devices that can easily perform a setting operation of image composition have been proposed. As an example, an imaging device has been proposed that sets the position and size of an image for composition, such as a comment, that will be added to a video and that combines the image for composition with a photographed video under a set condition (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-70162